Nothing Like You
by 0TheCluster0
Summary: Steven and Connie aren't married (yet). They aren't even living together, but they're doing their best to raise their newborn daughter. Life isn't perfect. There'll be a lot of pitfalls and goof ups and all kinds of things, both good and bad, but they'll get through it all- the three of them, plus all the Gems- together. That's what families do, after all.
1. Picking Things Up Ch1

_Steven wakes up, to a brand new day with his newborn daughter._  
 _But he quickly finds out he's missing a few essentials..._

* * *

 **Picking Things Up, Part One**

Steven yawned. He sleepily rubbed his chin, the coarse hairs of his beard brushed against his hand. He'd have to shave soon. Connie always liked it best when he was freshly shaved. He'd just been so busy lately that it'd been slipping his mind.

He felt something, or more appropriately, some _one_ stirring against him.

"Mmm… We need to get you a crib, Kid." He stifled another yawn. "Maybe Bismuth could make you one…"

Steven pushed up against the bed, resting his back against the pillow and headboard. Carefully, just like Dad (and Connie) had shown him, Steven lifted the infant from his side, being sure to support her head and right hand. He held her against his chest and she cooed softly, snuggling closely against him.

Steven couldn't help but smile. Even though she wasn't even a month old yet, Kid always seemed to get right to his heart.

He leaned close to her, and kissed the gem on the back of her hand. Perhaps it was just Steven's imagination, but the gem suddenly seemed to shine a little brighter.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find some breakfast."

Steven slowly got up from his bed, carefully supporting Kid as he did, and then began to walk downstairs. The old wooden steps creaked underneath him, but otherwise the beach house was perfectly quiet.

Still holding her firmly with one arm, Steven opened the refrigerator and began to look inside. Besides some leftovers from the night before (taco night, Steven and Amethyst's favorite) there were a few things of note. Some individual cups of chocolate pudding. A few jars of various condiments. A bag of apples. And three bottles, all pre-filled with formula.

It wasn't quite breakfast time for Kid, and sadly, it looked like it wasn't breakfast time for Steven either. He grabbed an apple from the bag, before shutting the refrigerator door.

"I'll need to go to the store soon." Steven bit into the apple before setting it down on the counter. He opened up one of the cabinets. Among the dried goods like pancake mix, flour, and several boxes of raisins, there were still two cases of formula for Kid- one opened and one not. "At least you'll be alright," he said, closing the cabinet and picking his apple back up to take another bite.

Steven was about to head back up to the loft when he heard the telltale sound of the warp pad activating. He looked over and saw not only Pearl, but also Sheena. They were both dressed rather nicely (Pearl in actual _human_ clothes), although their overall disheveled appearance told Steven more than enough about _why_ they were getting back only now.

They were still giggling and whispering to each other, when Steven revealed his presence to them.

"Well," he said, smirking broadly. "You're getting home rather late. Or early, I guess."

"Ah, Steven!" Pearl's cheeks flushed with color as she quickly tried to brush her hair with her hands. "You're… uh, up."

"It's almost 8." Steven shrugged one of his shoulders. "Kid actually let me sleep through the night." He looked down at her in his arms, still fast asleep in his arms. He looked back up. "Oh, and hey Sheena."

Sheena flashed him a lopsided grin. Unlike Pearl, she seemed unbothered by her messy hair and the fact that her top was hanging off one shoulder-although maybe it was meant to be worn like that.

"Hey, Steve," she returned as she walked over to them. "And hi, baby Kid." She looked at the small child in his arms, still smiling. "You've got a lion named Lion and a kid named Kid. You're certainly a masterstroke with naming, Steve."

"What can I say? I like names to be descriptive."

"Hm. Well then, feel free to go back to calling me 'Mystery Girl', if you want." She walked past them, opened the screen door before looking over her shoulder at Pearl. "Don't worry about dinner, dear. The ride was more than worth it." She winked and waved at her. "See ya later, Pearl."

The door shut behind Sheena as Steven looked back over at Pearl, who genuinely looked like she was about to explode with embarrassment.

After a moment's thought, Steven decided not to tease or press for any details. Even though Pearl and Sheena had been together for almost four years now, Pearl was still a nervous wreck about their relationship. It was understandable. At least as far Steven knew, Sheena was technically Pearl's second romantic relationship (certain complicated interactions with the rest of the Crystal Gems notwithstanding).

As Pearl finished straightening her clothes and getting her hair in order, Steven asked, "Hey, Pearl. Can you watch Kid this morning? I need to make a run to the store. We're running low on… everything, basically."

"Ah, Steven. I would, but…" she trailed off. "I was going to go with Garnet and Lapis to scout locations."

Kid cooed again in his arms. Steven shifted her slightly in his arms. "Right… I forgot."

"But I'm sure I could stay behind and watch Kid," Pearl quickly offered.

"No, no. That's alright," Steven said, sighing. "The scouting project is really important."

"What about Connie?" Pearl asked.

"She's got classes this morning."

"Hmm… And Greg?"

"Dad's spending the week with Uncle Andy and some of the rest of the DeMayos out of state," Steven answered. "The only reason I'm not there is because of Kid."

"Right, right… Well, then I suppose you have two options left," Pearl said. "You can let Peridot and Amethyst watch Kid."

Steven blinked at her. "Um, and option two?"

"You could see if the Maheswarans can watch her."

Steven scratched the corner of his mouth. "That would probably be better. In fact… hmm…"

"What is it?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time Kid got to see her grandparents. Or, her other grandparents, I mean," Steven grinned.

Pearl, however, rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed we would be her _god_ parents."

"Grandparents, godparents… Maybe we'll just let Kid decide. Whichever one she feels fits the best." He looked at the baby in his arms. "You'd like that though wouldn't, Kid? Get to call Pearl 'Grandma Pearl'?"

Pearl sighed as she walked towards the Temple's door. "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

Steven chuckled. "Yeah, I do. You going to your room?"

The Temple door opened, but Pearl looked back at them. "Yes, I will. I need to gather a few things before I meet up with Lapis and Garnet."

"Alright. Well, if I don't see you before I head out: Good luck, Pearl. I hope you guys find something."

Pearl waved at him. "Me too, Steven. Thanks for the hope." She walked through the threshold and the door shut behind her.

Checking to make sure Kid was still asleep (she was), Steven climbed the stairs back to the loft. Again, as carefully as he had picked her up, Steven laid Kid onto the bed, double checking to make sure her right hand was resting comfortably.

Once she was settled, Steven grabbed his phone, sitting on the bedside table. With a series of taps, he picked Connie's name out of his contacts list and pressed "call". It rang several times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

Steven could hear rustling in the background. Connie must have been getting ready for classes.

"Hey, Strawberry. Listen, do you know if your parents are busy today?"

There was a pause on the other end, only the sound of Connie sliding her binder and organizer into her messenger bag could be heard.

Finally, she answered, "I'm not sure about Dad, but Mom's not on call today. Why?"

"Well, I need to run to the store and get a bit of… everything, really. So I was wondering if your parents could watch Kid."

"I'm sure they'd love too," Connie said. "Like I said, Mom is- Wait, 'a bit of everything'?" She paused a moment. "You... You haven't gotten a crib yet, have you?"

Steven chuckled innocently. "Well… yeah."

"Steven…"

"I'm sorry, Connie. But... you know." He looked over at Kid, still resting on the bed. "I get distracted easily."

Steven heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She laughed. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"My charm, obviously."

"Obviously." Another pause. "Are you going to take her there soon?"

"As soon as I get off the phone with you."

Another pause.

"Alright. That's good, actually. I'm going to be heading over there before class. I left some stuff there during the holidays. So I can get a chance to see Kid before I go."

"You're just now realizing that you left stuff there? School's been back in for weeks now."

"No, I've known for a while but… well, I get distracted easily."

Steven laughed again. "Let's just hope that's not a trait Kid inherits." He looked over the the child, still lying on the bed. "Do your parents have any baby stuff?"

"I… don't think so? I can't really remember."

"Okay. Then I'll bring the diaper bag. Or, some diapers in a bag, anyway."

"And one bottle, at least. You haven't fed her, right?"

"No, not yet."

"Then hold off until you get there. If I know Mom, she'll jump at the opportunity to feed another baby."

"Alright, I can do that," Steven said as he grabbed his hotdog dufflebag and several diapers from the package at the end of his bed. "Are you heading out too?"

"In a bit. I'm almost ready, but you'll probably beat me there. Assuming you're taking Lion."

Steven stuffed the fifth diaper into the bag. "Do you think that's safe?"

"Well… Kid's going to be riding Lion eventually, right?"

"Yeah, but hopefully by then, she'd be able to hold on."

" _You'd_ be holding on to her. And you've held me while we've ridden Lion."

"I know. But I think I'd feel safer if I just took Dad's van..." Steven trailed off.

"But you don't have a carseat," Connie finished for him.

"But I don't have a carseat…"

Kid stirred on the bed, letting out a small cry as she did. She was waking up. And she'd be hungry when she did.

Steven sighed. "I guess we'll take Lion." He hoisted the dufflebag strap over his shoulder. "Do you want us to pick you up? Since you're heading to your parents anyway?"

"Sure. Probably a good idea. Especially if Kid hasn't eaten yet. You know how Mom can get."

Steven started to agree before stopping himself.

 _Is that what they're like? Is that… what they were like when they saw Kid last?_

Steven shook his head. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I've got all my stuff packed. So I'm ready whenever."

"Alright, we're heading over there now."

"Kay. See you in a bit, Biscuit."

Steven tapped the 'end call' button and placed the phone back on its spot on his bed side table. He looked back at Kid. She was beginning to stir. Steven easily picked her up and cradled her in his arm. She moaned a little, but soon fell silent again.

The two of them were about to head back downstairs, when something on the bed, half buried by the covers, caught Steven's eye. After a moment of contemplation, he realized what it was. It was Kid's doll. A simple thing- it had short craft strings for hair, a pink dress with a bright yellow star on it, and a small rhinestone gem on its right hand.

Just like Kid's.

Steven reached over and grabbed the doll, tucking it into his arm with Kid. She grabbed hold of it and pulled it close to her.

" _Heh_. Alright, Cupcake. You hold on to that, I'll hold on to you, and we'll both get through the Lion ride fine."

He walked down the stairs, Kid, doll, and duffle bag in tow. He made a stop at the fridge, grabbing one, then two of the bottles filled with formula and stuffed them in bag next to the diapers. He waited a moment to see if Pearl was going to come out of the temple, but she didn't. She still must be getting ready.

Kid stirred again in Steven's arm. Checking to make sure that the dufflebag was still in place, Steven exited through the screen door and began looking for Lion.

* * *

Their stop was hard and sudden, so much that Connie felt her face press firmly against Steven's back. She instinctively looked down, her child still cradled in her arms. She breathed a sigh of relief. Kid was still there, thank goodness, but she was now awake. Her eyes moved on and off of Connie as she looked all around her. She still tightly clutched her doll.

Connie smiled. "Well, we got through the ride all intact."

"She still has her doll?"

"Yeah, she does." Connie straightened the collar of Kid's onesie. "She must have woken up during the ride, but she didn't make a peep."

"Kid's pretty low-key," Steven said as he slid off Lion. "She lets me sleep through most nights. I'll wake up and she's just laying there, awake, but otherwise completely calm." He held out his hands to take Kid. Connie carefully passed her to him and then slid off of Lion.

Connie pursed her lips. "Hmm… I hope that's not a sign that something's wrong."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry. Dad's said that I was the same way when I was little."

"I suppose..." Connie sighed. She got familiar pangs of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She was living in a dorm on her college campus. Unfortunately, that- combined with classes, homework, extracurricular activities, and her internship- meant that she didn't have much time to spend with her family.

Steven told her not to worry about it. After all she was doing important things, like getting her law degree, securing a spot in the prestigious _Dewey, Cheatem & Howe_ law firm, and "just generally being awesome" as Steven was fond of saying. He had no trouble taking care of the baby most of the time, especially with his Dad and all of the Gems to lend a hand.

And while Connie could agree with that, it didn't help that she still felt like she was missing out on quality time with Kid.

Connie didn't want to be like her own mother, waking up one day, realizing that she didn't really know her own daughter at all.

"Alright, Lion. Chill here while we go visit with the Maheswarans." Steven patted the giant pink beast's snout with his free hand. Lion glared at him for a moment before sitting down onto the front lawn.

"Good boy," Steven said, walking past Lion and towards the front door. "I'll be back in a bit. No wandering off."

Connie followed him up to the front door of her parents' townhouse. He was about to knock on the door when Connie instead just reached in front of him and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

"Oh, right…" Steven grinned. "I'm part of the family now."

"Technically, but I don't think Mom will believe it until she sees a ring."

Connie walked into the unchanged living room. Same coat rack next to the door, same floral print couch next to the same side table next to the same floral print loveseat. On the loveseat, Connie saw the textbooks she was missing. She sagged a little with relief, still kicking herself for having managed to leave them here.

"Mom? Dad? You home?" Connie called as she went over and picked up the books. She unslung her messenger bag and slid the book into it. "Mom? Dad?" she repeated as she put her bag's strap back over her shoulder.

Connie heard footsteps coming down from the stairs beyond the kitchen.

"Yes, dear. Your father and I just woke up." It was Mom. The slow way she spoke confirmed that she indeed hadn't had her morning coffee yet.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just coming by to grab the textbooks I left here," Connie said towards the kitchen.

"I'm here too, Dr. Maheswaran," Steven added. "I... kinda need to ask a favour."

A distinct sigh came from the kitchen before Mom, dressed in her nightgown and robe, trundled into view.

"Steven, if there's another medical problem and it's not an emergency, I'd really appreciate it if you just went to-" She stopped abruptly as her eyes fell on Steven. Her once dull eyes were suddenly bright and wide open. Her mouth dropped open. Connie was about to ask what was wrong, when Mom suddenly yelled, "A BABY!?"

The loud noise was a mistake. Kid shifted in Steven's arms, before finally starting to cry. A whimper at first, but it soon transformed into a desperate wail. Steven rock her in his arms, trying his best to soothe her. "Shh... Shh... It's alright."

"Mom!" Connie sharply said. "What's wrong with you? You upset Kid."

"What's wrong with me?!" she sputtered back. "Where did that baby come from?"

Before Connie could answer, they were joined by Connie's Dad, who came quickly from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Your daughter... She and Steven have a baby."

Doug let the answer settle over him before asking simply, "Is it theirs?"

Connie grimaced at her parents. "Yes, she's ours." She shook her head, unable to believe what was happening. "What's with you two?"

"So wait... The kid is yours?" Dad asked again. "Like, you gave... birth to her?"

Connie felt her cheeks burn

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this... It all makes sense now. All those times your father and I asked to come over and you declined, it's because you were hiding your pregnancy... Hiding our own granddaughter from us."

"Hiding your- No, I'm not!" Connie replied.

"Yeah, that's right. Connie was home during break," Steven spoke up, as Kid began to settle down.

Connie's parents blinked confusedly at the three of them. "That's right..." Dad said slowly. "You were here just a few weeks ago..."

"Exactly," Connie said. "So how could I possibly be hiding Kid from you?"

At first, her parents didn't say anything. They just stared as if Connie and Steven had gone mad. Finally, her Mom said carefully, "Dear... You weren't pregnant when you were here during break."

It was now Connie's turn to gape at her parents. "Not... pregnant...? No, I would have to have been. Kid's only about three weeks old. I would have to have been..."

"Connie, I can assure you that you weren't," Mom said. "You looked exactly as you do now."

"Sans baby," Dad added.

" _Yes_. Sans the baby, Doug." Mom rolled her eyes a little. Then she turned back towards Connie. "You haven't mentioned a baby _once_."

Connie was silent, instead looking over to Steven, who seemed to be puzzling out his own problems.

Slowly, hesitantly, Steven said, "Kid has a gem. On her hand."

At first, Connie wasn't sure what Steven was getting at- of _course_ she had a gem- but then it began to dawn on her. Kid had a gem, but she wasn't a Gem herself. So the only way Kid could have a gem would be if her mother-

"Hmm… That looks familiar." Connie's Mom was right next to them, looking at Kid still cradled in Steven's arms. She carefully lifted up Kid's right hand and inspected the gem closely. "One of the Gems that live near Steven, in that old lighthouse? This is her's, isn't it?" She tapped her lower lip. "What was her name? 'S' something…"

"Spinel, isn't it?" Dad suggested.

And all at once, it hit Connie. Hard.

She remembered her first meeting with Spinel. She was young, maybe about fourteen, when she met this thin, nervous looking Gem. The way her bright golden eyes shone as she held out a hand to shake hers, a pink gem placed on its back…

But she also remembered the confrontation. The way she was on the ground, and Steven, Connie, and the Gems stood across from her, their weapons drawn.

 _"Spinel! How could you do this?!"_

 _"I'm… I'm sorry… I never meant…"_

 _"You can't just alter somebody's memories to suit yourself!"_

 _"But… I didn't… I_ **_couldn't_** _be forgotten again."_

But there were more memories, pouring in and pouring in. Steven standing between the Gems and Spinel, saying that she deserved another chance, that they had the Protectors now so they'd be safe. Yells and screams and threats. A compromise.

More memories… Some filled with scornful looks and cold shoulders, with turned backs and veiled threats.

But others… others were different.

Connie could see herself, older than she had been, her arm draped over Spinel's shoulder. They both wore large, genuine grins. Spinel's hand rested on her round, pregnant belly. They both looked so happy. So trusting.

Connie could feel a squeezing sensation at her temples. She pressed her palm against her head in an attempt to stop it.

"Connie! Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them. Both of her parents were looking at her, sharing looks of concern.

She blinked slowly at them. "Y-yeah… I think…" She trailed off, her gaze traveling to Steven next to her. His eyes were opened, though barely. He was looking down at Kid who stared back up at him.

"Steven?"

He blinked, before slowly looking over at her.

"I assume you just got a huge bag of memories dumped on you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Something like that," Connie answered. "So… Our memories were altered. Again."

"It's a feeling you never really forget, yeah." Steven paused. "Did… Spinel do this to us?"

"No… She couldn't have. The last memory I have of her is… she's on the couch. She's gone into labor, and… and some kind of flash. The next thing I remember is Kid crying."

A second of silence, and then Steven said, "She couldn't have, though. She didn't get off of the couch. And even then… Why would she? She's Kid now…"

The baby cooed and squirmed at the mention of her name. She was still holding on tightly to her doll.

A doll, Connie realized, that looked just like Spinel.

"Hey, you two. Are you alright?"

Connie turned. Both her parents were still there, concerned looks still firmly in place.

"I… think so," Steven answered. "I think we've been through some more memory stuff."

"I see…" Mom said slowly. "So, this baby…"

"Kid, Mom. Her name is Kid."

"Right, Kid. She's this Gem's child? And she passed her gem along, just like Steven's mother did?"

"I think so. Things are still a little hazy." Connie shook her head. It felt like her mind was racing hundreds of miles per minute. She needed to sit down and think for a while.

"So what are you two going to to do with the kid, er, Kid?" Dad asked.

They both hesitated.

Connie had no earthly idea.

"First, we need to talk to the Gems. I'm pretty sure they've got similar memory problems as us," Steven said. "After that… that's when we'll decide, I guess."

Mom nodded. "Alright. You'll keep us updated, right?"

"We will, Mom." Connie forced a smile. "You know I wouldn't hide any news about your potential granddaughter."

"I know, dear," Mom returned gently. Her gaze flicked down towards Kid. "She _is_ a cute baby. She reminds me a little of you, when you were little."

"Yeah, maybe a little," Connie said. "Though, I didn't have a gem on my hand." She was silent a moment, before she quietly asked, "Do you think Steven and I should keep Kid?"

Her parents looked at one another for a moment, before her mother answered, "Why don't we talk about that _after_ you've talked with the Gems?"

"That's probably a good idea." Connie nodded. "Well, I guess we better get to that."

"Alright, Connie," Dad said. "Like your mother said, keep us updated."

"We will, we will," Connie answered.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Mr. and Dr. Maheswaran. This… didn't exactly work out how I thought it would," Steven said.

"What _did_ you come over here for?" Mom asked.

"I was going to ask if you'd watch Kid for a while. I have some groceries I need to pick up. And a crib. And a carseat. And maybe some toys? Is she too young for toys?" Steven wearily shook his head. "God, we're terrible at this…"

" _Hmph_. Please," Mom said. "If there are any two people on this planet who are fit to be parents, it's the two of you."

Connie lips trembled as she slowly smiled. "Oh, wow. Thanks, Mom."

Mom smiled back at her, before making a shooing gesture with her hand. "Get going, you two. Call us when you know something."

Connie nodded, first at her parents, and then at Steven as she laid a hand on his broad shoulder. His face lightened a little as he nodded back.

With waves and simple good-byes, Steven and Connie exited the Maheswaran residence, Kid still tucked snugly between her doll and Steven's arms.

Lion was still sitting there on the lawn. He raised his head as they approached, tilting it to the side as if he was asking why all three of them had come back out.

They gave no answer, however. Instead, Steven brushed his hand against Lion's mane. "Come on, Leon. We're heading home." Lion took the command and got down onto his haunches, waiting for the three of them get on his back.

Silently, Steven handed Kid to Connie, who took her and held her gently in her arms.

Connie looked at the small child in her arms and, for the first time, began to really realize what she was feeling. Amidst the confusion, there was also something else. A deep-seeded sense of uncertainty that only really came when you were about to decide something that would alter a life forever.

The feeling wasn't new, of course. She had similar feelings when she was deciding which school to go to, what degree to get, which classes to take. But what she felt now was still different. She wasn't making a major decision just for her life, or even for Steven's.

She was also deciding for Kid's life.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Connie felt Steven put his arm around her waist. "We'll talk to the Gems, and then we'll figure something out."

Connie said nothing, instead closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, before letting it go. It seemed to help, at least to calm her nerves a bit.

"Right. You're right, Steven," she said as she laid her head against his chest. "You're right…"

Steven put his arm around her and brought both of them closer. And they just stood there, all three of them feeling the other two against themselves. It felt oddly soothing.

"We'll get through this. Together…"

* * *

Authors' Note: This is an AU we've been tossing around for awhile, and finally it just hit a point where we had to do something with it.

But before we get deep into this, a note:

This fic is a sort of a spin-off to Swordtheguy's fic, Long-Term Memories. We say sort of, because beyond sharing an OC and a few concepts, they're not really connected. As such, this fic stands on its own and you will not have to have read Long-Term Memories in order to follow this fic.

That said, this fic will spoil certain plot points in Long-Term Memories. So if you want to read that story, you might want to do that before reading this one.

Otherwise, we hope you enjoy!


	2. Picking Things Up Ch2

**Picking Things Up Again, Part Two**

"Alright, Lion. You can go do… whatever it is you do when you're not with us," Steven said as he slid off of Lion's back. Connie followed after him, Kid nestled in her arms.

Lion looked blankly at him for a moment, before snorting and sauntering off to his usual spot underneath the stairs.

When Steven looked backed, Connie was already climbing the steps with Kid. He quickly followed and got beside her just as they reached the door. Through the screen door, Steven saw something that made his heart beat a little faster.

"Hey, Ste-man!" called Amethyst as she waved from one of the kitchen island seats. Garnet and Pearl were both with her. On top of the island were several high tech devices, presumably used for navigation and marking landmarks.

"Oh, you're back… With Connie and Kid," said Pearl. "And no groceries. Um, did something happen?"

Steven exchanged a look with Connie. "Something like that…"

"What was it?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh… Well, it's kind of a… big thing," Connie said nervously.

Steven gulped. He knew he should chime in. But he didn't quite know what to say. Finally, with a huff, he said, "Kid… isn't Connie and mine's. Or, she is, at least kind of, I guess. It's still kind of a blur…"

How was he supposed to tell them? They were so happy, and he was going to have to— They needed to know, but—

"Easy. Calm down." Garnet deep, affirming voice pulled Steven back. "Start from the beginning."

"Right. Okay," Steven began. "Well, Connie and I went over to her parents house to see if they'd watch Kid while I went to the store."

Pearl nodded. "Right, you were gone when I came back out of the temple."

"Yeah, well we got to my parent's house," Connie continued, shifting Kid in her arms. "But Mom and Dad didn't know her. At all."

There was a beat of silence, followed by Amethyst saying, "Uhh… What?"

"They didn't know who Kid was," Steven repeated. "Because… because they'd never met her. Because Kid isn't Connie and mine's kid. Biologically."

More silence. The three Gems looked at him as if he had just denied that the sky was blue. Again, it was Amethyst who broke the silence by leaning over to Pearl, asking in a faux whisper, "Is it possible to go nuts from 'baby stress' in just a few weeks?"

"We're _not_ nuts," Connie retorted. She bit her lip as she looked back down at Kid. She was beginning to get squirmy. They'd have to feed her soon.

Connie sighed and continued, "But we _all_ have forgotten something very important. Kid's biological mother is... It's Spinel."

The Gems' expressions shifted from mild concern to neutrality, before changing again into utter confusion.

They looked at Steven and Connie, then at each other, then back at Steven and Connie. Pearl turned away, holding a hand against her head. Amethyst collapsed against the the stools. Only Garnet had remained where she was.

And then their confusion melted, mixing with the deluge of emotions hitting them only now— the shock, the grief, the pain. Amethyst cursed their amnesia in five dead languages, and nobody bothered to tell her off.

Pearl asked the obvious question. "How did we _forget_ Spinel?"

"How did we forget she had a _baby_!?" Amethyst cried.

"I have no idea," Steven said. "The last thing either of us remember of her is... She had gone into labor on the couch. There was a flash of light, and then..." He shrugged. "When I woke up, Kid was crying and I didn't remember Spinel at all."

"Is that what you guys remember too?" Connie asked, gently rocking Kid in her arms.

"It is," Garnet said. "Seems our memories were altered again."

"Yeah, but how?" Amethyst asked. "I mean, Spinel didn't do it… did she?"

"Or Kid," Garnet added.

Steven felt his throat tighten. He hadn't considered that. "Do you think Kid _could_ have done that?"

"I'm not sure," Garnet replied. "The only other Gem hybrid is Steven, and his powers are very different from Spinel's. Or Kid's."

"One is too small a sample size," Connie said, looking down at the baby in her arms.

Steven grimaced. Spinel's powers— memory manipulation— had been immensely dangerous when not in restrained hands. That was something they all had learned the hard way.

But Kid was just a baby. She wasn't in any state to control it. And while they could all wear Protectors to guard against accidents… What about everyone else in the world?

"I have a theory." Pearl pulled Steven out of his own mind and back to the present. "About how our memories were altered," she clarified.

"Alright, lay it on us," Amethyst said.

"Well, remember when Steven was born? Rose was lying on a bed in her room. The contractions started to get closer together and… there was a bright flash. Then Steven was there, and Rose was gone."

"Okay. That matches Kid's birth so far," Connie said.

"But, when the flash occurred, I felt this strange– no, this _familiar_ feeling. Mainly in my gem." She lightly tapped the edge of her gem. "It was the same feeling from whenever Rose would heal me— like a surge of light going right through my form."

Garnet and Amethyst quietly pondered over it, for a moment. Then Amethyst spoke up..

"Yeah… I kinda remember something like that," she said. "I thought it was just Rose saying goodbye to us, or something."

"It was, in a way," Garnet said. "One last touch before she was gone."

"And I remember noticing," Pearl continued. "When we first gathered, Greg had a cut on his cheek— shaving accident, I think he said. But after Steven was born, it was gone... Like it was _healed_."

Kid continued to squirm and fuss in Connie's arms.

"I need to feed her," said Connie. "Steven, how long has that bottle in your bag been out now?"

Steven rummaged through his hotdog duffle bag and picked out a bottle. "Um, I'm not sure exactly."

"Better not risk it," Connie said, walking over to the fridge. "Shh… Shh, it's alright, Kid." Connie opened the fridge and plucked a bottle off the shelf. "Here we are," she soothed, taking the cover off the rubber nipple and carefully began to feed the baby.

"So," Steven began. "When I was born, my gem- or Mom's gem or whatever- released healing energy? So you think that when Kid was born, her gem released… what, forgetful energy?"

"Perhaps," Garnet said. "It was weak and unfocused. That's why the alterations were limited and easily dispelled."

"Huh… That makes sense, I guess." Amethyst shrugged. "No harm done, right?"

"Besides the fact that we need to inform Lapis and Peridot," Pearl said.

"And Bismuth," Garnet added.

"Oof. Yeaaah, dibs on _not_ telling Bismuth," said Amethyst. "I wouldn't wanna be there for the fireworks when she hears her best friend is... well..." "

"Hm. Fine. Garnet and I will tell her then."

"I'll tell Peri and Lappy."

"What about us?" Steven asked.

"You two should probably just stay here and watch Kid," Pearl said. "At the very least, Bismuth will probably want to come over to see Kid."

"Right…" Steven said.

He heard a small burp, followed by Connie cooing, "Oh, there we go."

The Gems headed towards the warp pad. Pearl and Garnet stepped on it first.

"We'll be back soon," Garnet said. There was a flash and they were gone.

"Same, dudes. Don't lose the baby." Another flash, and Amethyst was gone as well.

Steven and Connie were left alone. With the baby.

Connie walked over to the sink and placed the empty bottle next to it. She shifted her gaze from Kid to Steven.

"So…" she began, but trailed off. Her mouth moved wordlessly as she looked Steven.

"Why don't we sit down?" Steven supplied.

Connie nodded as she walked over to couch. Steven settled beside her and Kid. They sat there together, warm and comfortable. The silence between them stretched on for a few moments, broken only by Kid's gurgling.

Connie softly asked, "Do you remember Spinel asking us to raise her child too?"

Steven nodded slowly. "She didn't really ask us to raise her. She just said she hoped we'd _find_ a good family for her."

"Yeah, but…" Connie lightly caressed Kid's cheek. "You know what she meant. That's just her way of asking us. Spinel never wanted us to feel like we _had_ to..."

"Yeah…" said Steven. "But do we want to? Raise Kid, I mean?"

"Do you think we should?"

Steven looked at the baby, at _Kid_ , clinging to her pink doll as she was comfortably cradled in Connie's lap. She looked so pure and innocent. Steven almost thought he was crazy for thinking that she could have caused the memory problems. His eyes slowly moved to her gem. He hadn't really given it much thought before now, but her hand being so small, her gem covered up most of it. Steven wondered if that would cause problems.

She wasn't his. Or Connie's. Not biologically. And neither of them were even twenty yet. Steven knew his own experience was pretty divorced from most humans', but even he knew that age was a bit young for parenthood.

Still, it felt _right_.

When he'd found himself sitting on the couch, cradling the newborn baby in his arms, he'd been so happy, so _proud_ , to be her father. On hindsight, he realized he hadn't been thinking straight. There'd been a baby in the house and none of them had remembered where she'd come from, only that they'd been expecting her. And of course she couldn't have been any of the Gems', so their brains had filled in the gaps as best they could.

"Why is her name Kid?" Steven asked. "Did Spinel name her that?"

"I'm not sure," Connie answered. "I just remember that you picked her up after she was born and tried to get her to calm down. You called her 'Kid' like it was the most natural thing, and it kinda stuck..."

"So... more memory stuff."

"Yeah, probably."

Steven continued to stare at Kid. She was looking all around, her eyes shifting from Connie, to Steven, to everything in between. She held out her gem-free hand, opening and closing her little fist as if to grab something from the air. Without thinking too much about it, Steven held out a finger to her. Staring right back at him, she wrapped her tiny fingers around Steven's. That moment caused his heart to bleed.

"We can't…" He said finally, still looking softly at the baby. "She's our child— _our_ Kid."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I-I feel…" Suddenly, Connie was crying. She turned her head, not wanting for any tears to fall on Kid. "I'm sorry," she gasped as she tried to stifle her sobbing. "I'm a mother now. That… That's just really hitting me."

Steven leaned over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know, I know. We're… we're parents now." He found himself beginning to tear up as well. "I'm a dad…"

Steven heard the sound of the warp pad activating, followed by very loud steps heading towards them.

"Where is she? Where's—?"

It was Bismuth, her eyes filled with tears as she frantically looked at both of them. Pearl and Garnet followed after her.

"Where's…" she breathed, but then saw Kid, laying there and looking at the newest face in the room.

Bismuth slowly approached, her eyes never wavering off the baby. She got close and dropped to her knees. She held out a hand, as if to lay it on Kid, but then seemed to second guess herself and lowered it.

Her lips trembled as she unsteadily uttered, "Damn it, Spinel… Damn it…"

* * *

Amethyst came back soon after, Peridot and Lapis trailing behind her. Peridot rushed towards Kid, her eyes sparkling in amazement. Lapis lingered at the edge of the warp pad, looking unsure if she was allowed the house. Which was a strange reaction, since she had always been welcome there.

Bismuth sat cross-legged on the floor, near Connie. She was staring almost constantly at Kid, though whenever she felt anyone else was looking at her, she would look away.

Peridot kept poking the baby— gently, after Steven had chided her to be careful. She was buzzing with half a dozen comments and theories, but sensed that this wasn't the right time to voice them.

They were all quiet, just staring at each other and staring at Kid. None of them seemed to know what to say.

It was Lapis who broke the silence.

"So... what are we going to do with her?"

Bismuth shot her a look. "Raise her, of course. It's what Spinel wanted."

Lapis narrowed her eyes at Bismuth like she wanted to say something more, but didn't. Instead, she just shrugged. "I'm no parent."

"We can't give her up either," Garnet interjected. "She has a gem. She'll need to be taught about her powers and her heritage."

Again, Lapis looked like she had more to say, but she merely pursed her lips and remained silent.

"Not to… cast doubts on that assertion," Peridot spoke up. "But I do not personally believe that the three of you are equipped to handle a young human."

"Whaddaya mean, Peri?" Amethyst asked. "We raised Steven, didn't we?"

"Well, to be fair, Dad raised me until I was old enough to train with you guys, so…" Steven trailed off.

" _Pfft._ Yeah, the easy part."

"Um, Amethyst?" Connie raised an eyebrow. "Taking care of a baby isn't easy."

"All they do is lay there. Just feed 'em and they're fine."

" _Right_ ," Connie said, eyes narrowing.

"I wonder if Greg would be willing to take care of the baby," Pearl mused.

"He's getting kind of old," pointed out Steven.

Pearl waved a dismissive hand. "He's not even sixty."

"If he can't do it, then I can," Bismuth said, leaning on her folded legs. "I'd gladly look after the little meatball."

"Hey! We can raise her! We know human stuff!" Amethyst said.

"Well, if knowing the most about human behavior is required, then I think I would be the best caregiver," said Peridot.

" _Please._ I've seen those shows of yours. They ain't realistic," retorted Bismuth.

" _That_ is because you haven't watched a full season yet."

"That baby is _not_ coming anywhere near the barn," Lapis flatly asserted.

"Now, Lapis, that's not—"

"Enough!" Garnet's voice easily cut through all the discussion. Everyone looked over to where she sat on the couch. She glanced over at the two humans next to her. "Connie and Steven have already made a decision."

"I… guess we have." Steven cleared his throat, then smiled sheepishly. "We've decided that _we_ are going to raise Kid. We already spent about three weeks thinking she was our daughter. Might as well make it official."

There was a second of silence, before Lapis spoke again, "And you _want_ to raise her?"

"We do." Connie nodded. "Like Steven said, this is really just us making it official."

"Are you _sure_?" Lapis asked, worry creeping into her tone. Her hand subconsciously drifted to the silver choker around her neck, one finger tracing the blue stripe running along its length. "How do you know she's not affecting you right now? Maybe we should hit you with the _Cure_ , just to be sure."

"Lapis," Pearl chided. "You're being awfully critical. Kid is just a baby."

"I'm just being careful. I mean, we _did_ just have our memories all scrambled. Again." Lapis shrugged. "But whatever. You can do what you want."

"No, that's a good point, Lapis," Steven said. "After all, better safe than sorry, right?"

"I suppose," Pearl conceded. "Though I find it hard to believe that she's able to affect us with her powers already. Steven's abilities didn't fully manifest until he was much older."

"We can't use Steven as a measure," Garnet said. "Steven's gem is very different from Kid's. She'll develop differently."

"Yeah…" Steven sighed. "Um, Peridot? Can you go get the Cure?"

"Of course," Peridot answered, as she rose from her seat and walked towards the warp pad. "I'll only be gone for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm heading back too." Lapis followed onto the warp pad. She awkwardly waved at everyone. "Congratulations, or whatever."

The warp pad activated and they were gone.

Steven stared at the warp pad for several moments after they had disappeared. Peridot had seemed to take the news well enough. She had been more intrigued by the memory loss than anything else that was going on. Lapis, however, had seemed to withdraw into herself more than usual. But that was only to be expected, considering everything that had happened.

The house was silent now. No one talked, no one moved. Even Kid began to settle down and fall back asleep.

Finally, Connie softly spoke, "Guys? I don't think I want to live in the campus dorms anymore."

Steven looked at her. She had her eyes steadily on Kid.

"You don't want to live on campus anymore? Why?" he asked.

"Because… if we're going to do this, if we're going to… give this a go, I don't want to be away from it."

"Connie," Steven said, "You've got school. And friends there. That's important. And besides, it's not like it would be forever."

"I know, I know, but…" She closed her eyes. "With the little free time I have, I want to spend it with my family."

Steven bit his lip before smiling softly. "I mean, I'd _love_ for you to move in. But I'm not sure how much room—"

"Nonsense, you two," Pearl interjected. "There's always room for you here, Connie."

"Of course." Garnet stated simply.

"Yeah, and if we need more room, we can just toss the couch or something," Amethyst said.

" _Heh._ " Bismuth smirked. "I don't remember you guys rolling out the red carpet like this when I was unbubbled."

"As I seem to recall," Garnet said, grinning. "You didn't want to stay in a 'base' that was so flimsily built."

Bismuth laughed. "Fair. Though I wasn't in the best mindsets back then." She uncrossed her legs and leaned back against the couch. "But the lighthouse is home now. Even if... Even if it's a little empty."

"Bismuth, if you don't want to stay in the lighthouse anymore, we can fix you up a place here," Steven offered.

"Yes. We could even create a room for you in the temple if you want," Pearl added.

"Ahh, it's alright. Like I said, the lighthouse is home. And besides, I expect this little meatball to be visiting often." She leaned over, across Steven, and lightly booped Kid on her nose. "You gotta visit your Aunt Bismuth often, you hear?" She glanced up at Connie. "That's the title, right? Aunt?"

"It can be," Connie answered. "Although technically, you're not a blood relative to Kid." Connie pursed her lips. "Technically, none of us are. God, actually officially adopting Kid is going to be a nightmare!"

"Why? No one else wants her, right?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst! Please…" Pearl shook her head.

"What? It's true. I don't see people lining up to take her away."

"That's not the problem, Amethyst," Connie sighed. "Kid didn't exactly have a normal birth. She has no birth certificate, no social security number, no records of her _at all_. How am I going to explain where she came from?" She looked at the silently dozing baby in her lap. "And this is compounded by my technically life-partner not being in the system either."

"Hey, I have a driver's license!" Steven interjected.

"A driver's license that you had to pull several favors in order to get," Connie retorted.

"Yeah. And I've got more favors I can call in," Steven said. He scooted closer to her. "Look, you don't need to worry about the adoption. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly. You just need to focus on school."

"Yes, Connie," Pearl said. "We can look after Kid when you and Steven are busy."

"And even when you're not," Garnet added.

"Yeah, we're a family. It's what we do," Amethyst said.

Connie smiled and closed her eyes, leaning against Steven's shoulder. "I know," she said. "I don't know what powerful force of the universe I pleased to be welcomed into such an amazing family… But I owe it one." She barked out a laugh. "Some focus I'm showing my studies though... cutting classes today."

"I'd say you have a pretty good reason, all things considered," Bismuth said. "And, you know, it goes without saying that I'm always willing to help however I can."

"Oh! There _is_ something we could use your help with, Bismuth," Steven said. "Especially since Connie is going to be moving in… well... _hehe_ ," Steven's cheeks flushed with color as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The bed's already kinda cramped with me and Kid in it, so it probably wouldn't work with me, Kid, _and_ Connie trying to sleep on it."

Connie's cheeks began to match Steven's, but she remained quiet.

"So you need me to build you a bed?" Bismuth asked.

"Well, not for us," Steven said. "But a crib for Kid would be great."

"A crib? Is that some kind of special bed?"

"Yeah. It's a bed young children sleep in. It's got high bars so she wouldn't roll out of it. I can show you some pictures if you need…"

Bismuth held up her large, callused hands. "That's alright. It just needs to be something she can safely sleep in, right? I think I can handle that."

"Alright. Thank you, Bismuth," Connie said. "We appreciate the help."

"Aw, _psh_." Bismuth waved off. "Even if it wasn't Spinel's kid, she's still part of the family."

They all fell silent again. The six of them just sitting there in unsure yet comfortable silence.

The sound of the warp pad activating rang throughout the house, followed by hurried footsteps. Peridot darted into the room, holding a strange contraption.

Lapis wasn't with her.

"Sorry for the delay," said Peridot. "I had difficulty remembering which storage box I had stored it in. So... Who's first?"

She held out the Cure gun. It was around a foot long and resembled a convolutedly designed water gun. Its body was made of a dark grey metallic material, the handle and trigger mechanism sticking right out of its middle. One end, presumably the business side of things, held a small flat surface with several pinprick holes. The other end had numerous dials and buttons running its length. It also had a cartridge system similar to a revolver, but instead of bullets, it had short cylindrical crystals.

"That would be me," Steven said as he rose to his feet.

"Very well. Let me just prepare it first." Peridot fiddled with the dials until the crystals glowed the same shade as her gem. Then she adjusted her grip on it so that the flat end was pointed at Steven. "Ready when you are."

Steven grimaced, but it had to be done. He crouched down onto his knees and held out his arm. "Okay. Hit me."

"Sleeves, Steven." Peridot rolled her eyes. "Even if my genius invention works through clothing, I'm sure you'd want it at its utmost effectiveness right now."

"Oh, right." Steven rolled up his sleeves then he held out his arm again. " _Now_ , hit me."

He clenched his eyes shut, steeling himself for what was about to happen. The flat end of The Cure pressed against his inner forearm. It felt ice cold against his skin. It held there for a few anxious seconds. Steven's palms started to sweat in anticipation.

Peridot squeezed the trigger.

Everything hit Steven all at once.

He doubled over, hands planted on the floor in front of him— stabilizing him as his brain flooded with images too vivid, too bright, and too real.

Memories.

He saw Jasper's monstrous form, howling when he pressed his spit-covered hand to her gem.

He saw Bismuth reforming in the burning room, confused but grateful for receiving another chance.

He saw Peridot with her limb enhancers, flying away to escape.

He saw Lapis standing over him, the ocean's power looming behind her.

He saw the first time Connie smiled at him, awash in the dim glow of her bracelet.

He saw his Dad and the Gems on the beach, building a house for him.

He saw everything. _Everything._ It was all too overwhelming. He felt like his whole being was being squeezed until the very last drop.

But it didn't end there.

He saw a once-beautiful field, now charred grey and marred with all the weapons that lay broken and abandoned all over it.

Garnet stood next to him. Pearl leaned against him for support.

 _"Will it ever heal, Rose?"_

A voice that wasn't Steven's answered,

 _"In time, I believe. Just as we will."_

Steven rubbed over his eyes, slowly opening them as if he was just waking up from a very long dream. His hands felt warm and damp. So did his cheeks. It took him a minute to realize he had been crying.

His mind was beginning to settle as he sat back, leaning against the coffee table. He turned and saw that Connie had taken the Cure too. She was pressed against the couch, her eyes tightly shut. Pearl was holding Kid in her arms.

Good. His own hands were shaking.

"You okay, dude?" Amethyst asked.

Steven slowly shook his head. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scents of the beach house, grounding himself. "Yeah. I think so."

"And? What about Kid?" Bismuth leaned towards him.

"I…" Steven looked back at Connie. Her posture had relaxed. She was now slunk into the couch, her eyes still closed though not as tightly as earlier. "Yeah. Forgetting Spinel was the only alteration. I still feel the same."

"Me too," Connie added as she pushed against the couch and sat back up. "I still feel the same too. Brewing headache aside."

"See?" Pearl said. "I told you that Kid was too young to use her powers."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "What matters is we've now got a new member."

"Indeed." Garnet nodded. "Even if Steven and Connie are her parents, we're all still her family."

" _Heh_. Damn right," Bismuth smirked.

"Hm. I suppose it will be up to me to educate her in the finer points of science and life," Peridot said, putting the Cure down on the coffee table.

"Oh, stars…" Pearl groaned. "Peridot, really…"

But Steven was only half listening. He had clambered back to his feet, carefully making his way over to Pearl. Now that he was feeling more stable, he was going to ask for Kid back. Instead, he found himself just standing there. Just… standing and looking at her.

She was so… _beautiful_. That was the only word Steven could think to describe her. She was a beautiful, perfect ball of sunshine.

She was his daughter. He already loved her so much. He just wanted to give her the world and all of the joy and wonder within.

Steven smiled, so wide and bright. He couldn't help himself.

He felt hands slide past his arms and a chin resting gently against his shoulder.

"We're parents now," Connie said softly into his ear. "I can't believe it…"

"We're parents," Steven softly repeated. He gazed at his daughter, his eyes moving slowly to her gem— oval and pink and glittering just so in the light.

"There's nothing like you…" Steven whispered.

Connie pressed her lips against the side of his neck. Steven grabbed one of the hands wrapped around his middle, their fingers interlacing.

"But we love you, all the same," said Connie.

"Yeah. We'll always be here for you," Amethyst added. She slid between Pearl and Garnet, wrapping an arm around each of them and pulling them close.

"Even when times are dark and hope seems distant." Bismuth put one powerful arm around the four Gems, the other around Steven and Connie, drawing them all into a tight hug.

"You are one of us now," Peridot choked out, trying not to be squeezed to death somewhere inside the embrace.

"Our sunshine, our happiness," Steven said, his voice beginning to waver.

"Our sunshine, our happiness…" she echoed.

"Our Kid."


	3. Doctor Appointments

**Chapter Three**  
 **Doctor Appointments**

"—and I know a place where you can get diapers in bulk at a great deal. When you were little, I was able to get enough diapers for seven years!"

"Was I _in diapers_ for that long, Dad?" Steven asked.

"Well, no... But it was a really good deal!" said Dad, as he led Steven over to the back of his aging van. "It's always good to be prepared, you know? That's probably the most important lesson I learned raising you." He opened the back doors. "'Cause, you know, Gem magic and stuff."

Steven laughed. "Yeah, I get it. Though to be fair, I don't think my gem made me go through more diapers than the average kid."

"Maybe, maybe not." Greg shrugged. "But I was prepared either way." He grabbed a large, cardboard box labeled ' _Storage_ ' and pulled it to the edge of the van's floor. "Alright," he huffed, just a little from the exertion. "Here's what I got.."

Steven placed a hand on the box and gave it a pull. It looked heavy, though with his gem powers he'd be able to carry it no problem.

"This is all the clothes you have left, Dad?"

"Yep. All the leftover tour merch I have, clothes that you outgrew, and a few bits and bobs that… I'm not one-hundred percent sure where they came from."

Steven opened one flap of the box and looked inside. Sure enough, there were layers and layers of assorted clothes in it.

"Thanks, Dad," Steven said as he hoisted the box onto his shoulder. He took a few steps away. "I'll be back in about ten minutes or so to take my shift—"

"Woah, woah! Hold on there," Dad said, quickly stepping in front of his son. "Hang on there. It's been at least a week since I've gotten to see you." He gave a sheepish smile, "I know you're a man now, but that doesn't mean you don't have time for your _old_ man, does it?"

Steven grimaced, before setting the box back down onto the van's bumper.

"I know, Dad," he said. "It's just, with Kid things have been a little hectic."

He nodded. "I remember how it was when I first had you. Between the feeding, and the burping, and the diaper changing, I barely had time to breathe."

"Don't forget the sleepless nights," said Steven ruefully.

Dad laughed. Then he put on a more serious face. "Steven, look. Are you sure you want to keep working at the car wash?"

"Well, yeah. I need money for groceries and stuff."

"I'm your Dad. I'll just _give you_ the money. Not like I'm low on cash or anything."

Steven rubbed his neck. "I don't know… I'd just feel bad…"

" _Don't_. Your real job now is being a parent. And protecting the planet."

"I'm not doing it alone, though. Not like you. I've got Connie and all the Gems."

Dad's smile was somewhat wistful. "That you do."

"It's not just that, though," said Steven. "I really like working at the carwash. It's… it's fun. Or relaxing, I guess? It just feels _good_ , getting to see all the cars get all squeaky clean."

Dad looked his son up and down, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You really want to keep working?"

"Yeah."

"Well, alright then. But I gotta pay you back in babysitting."

"I think we can arrange that," Steven laughed. And then he wrapped his Dad in a massive hug.

It was literally massive. Steven had never quite grown to the same size as of his mother, but it was close enough, and Greg fit neatly inside his arms.

Once the hug broke off, Dad waved Steven off to his shift, and grabbed the box of kid stuff Steven had left sitting at the foot of the van. He groaned a little picking it up— Dad's back wasn't in the best of shape— but otherwise seemed to have no trouble carrying it. "How's about I bring this up to the Temple, and do a little babysitting while I'm there?"

"Sure. Amethyst's got Kid now, and I'm sure she's handling everything just fine, but…"

Steven was still smiling, but nonetheless, a vague sense of worry hung in the air.

Dad clapped his boy on the back. "Got it."

* * *

The most convenient part about having a family of magical extraterrestrials? It really cut down on travel time.

Sheena was a researcher on campus, so the Gems had installed a (discreetly placed) warp pad there years ago. Its existence had honestly been an influence in Connie's choice of college. Sure, she had known they could build one anywhere she went, and there was always Lion, but it was just _convenient_.

Even if it being hidden inside a bundle of bushes was kind of annoying, Connie reflected, as she picked leaves out of her hair.

She'd gotten most of them out by the time the warp stream vanished and she rematerialized in the house.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Universe!" she said, tucking the warp whistle hanging around her neck back underneath her blouse. He was sitting on the couch, Kid bundled up in his arms. The baby's eyes were closed, but she was sucking happily on a pacifier.

"You can call me Greg, Connie," Mr. Universe said, for what had to have been the fifteenth time that week.

Connie didn't even acknowledge it. She strode towards him, giving the room a quick look over. "It's great to see you. But wasn't Amethyst supposed to be looking after Kid?"

The pacifier blinked at her. "Yo, _I am_."

"Oh, hey Amethyst," Connie said, and mentally added pacifiers to her list of supplies they still needed to get.

Mr. Universe and Amethyst wanted to hear about her day, and Connie would have been happy to tell them, but she was in a rush.

"Kid's first doctor's appointment," she said as she swept around, making sure she'd collected everything she needed. Baby bag with extra diapers, milk bottle, rattle, wallet, Kid's doll of her mother... She paused when she found a thin metal bracelet.

It wasn't actually a bracelet. It just looked like one. It was an invention that Peridot had designed years ago, not long after they'd first found Spinel. She'd dubbed it ' _The Protector_ ', and it was a name well-earned: anyone who wore it was completely immune to the effects of Spinel's powers.

When the extent of Spinel's memory manipulation first came to light, every single Crystal Gem had had to wear them 24/7, just in case. That had been a very ugly period, and Connie had been so thankful when enough trust between all parties had developed to the point that such constant diligence had stopped being necessary. And also partly because it was kinda annoying to wear the clunky silver bangle all the time.

But in light of the post-birth amnesia, it had been decided to bring the Protectors back out of retirement.

Connie wasn't sure they were entirely necessary— and she wasn't the only one, judging by how Amethyst had completely abandoned her own. Steven's powers hadn't come in with any degree of regularity until he was twelve, and Kid was still a baby.

But the Maheswarans were all about safety. So Connie sighed, and clicked the rigid silver bangle around her wrist.

"Anything else I can help you with, Connie?" Mr. Universe asked, groaning as he got up to come and pass Kid to her.

"Actually, Mr— uh, _Greg_ ," Connie said, flushing with embarrassment. "Could I borrow the Dondai?"

(Warp pads were great, but sometimes you just needed a car).

* * *

Throughout her life, Connie had spent a lot of time in hospitals. Hanging out in her Mother's office, reading books in waiting rooms, sitting behind counters with the nurses and secretaries. Connie was used to them, and she valued their importance, but that didn't mean that she particularly liked them.

Coughing, sneezing, wheezing, gurgling, moaning. The sterile, chemical smell. The too-bright lights. The pinched faces on every single person you met. Everyone was stressed— the doctors, the staff, and especially the patients. Sick people, hurt people, people afraid of dying, people afraid of watching their loved ones die.

The paediatrician's office was just like that too, only in miniature and a bright coat of paint.

Okay, it wasn't _that_ bad. Connie was just letting her anxiety get away from her. She shifted Kid's position, and took a deep breath to center herself.

None of the people in the doctor's office looked like they were _dying_. Kids read magazines, played with toys, and poked at their phones, while their parents waited with bored expressions. They were probably just here for regular check ups. There was one boy with his arm in a cast, and another girl who was pestering her Dad about whether she'd be allowed a lollipop as a reward for her shot. One baby— probably a good year older than Kid— was bawling their lungs out, but that was hardly anything unusual.

It was fine. This was fine. Kid was fine.

She had to wait about half an hour before the receptionist called out, "Ms Maheswaran?"

She was directed into the nearest office. The doctor sat behind his desk, typing away at his computer, but he looked up when Connie came in, a smile washing over his face. "Look at you, Connie Maheswaran! All grown up and with a child of your own!"

"Good to see you too, Dr. Gero," Connie said. She was re-arranging Kid in her arms to shake the man's hand when he pulled her in for a proper hug.

Dr. Gero was an old colleague of her mother's and had known Connie since she was a little girl. They exchanged a little bit of small talk before they got down to business- how Connie's classes were going, what her parents were up to. Connie, in turn, asked how he enjoyed being a paediatrician.

"Good, good," he answered. "Less stressful than a surgeon, at least."

He reached out to take Kid, who chose that moment to start moaning. Not quite crying, but close enough.

Dr. Gero laughed. "Well, mostly."

Connie fished Kid's doll out of the bag to help distract her, and to give the baby a chance to calm down, they started with a discussion of how she was doing. Eating, sleeping, bowel movements, general behaviours, that kind of thing.

"She sounds like she's on course," Dr. Gero said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Although on the small side. She was born prematurely, yes?"

"At 37 weeks," Connie agreed. "It took us all a bit by surprise, but that's— that's not too bad, is it? I know 40 weeks is generally the average, but she did nearly reach full term and she seems so healthy..."

The doctor assured her that the birth was within the safe range. "The only thing that concerns me is the hand." He frowned, pointing at Kid's right hand, tucked up near her chest, a good eighty percent of its mass taken up by a pink gemstone. "There's an odd growth there, and I'm concerned that it could retard development. There are a few potential surgeries we could—"

"NO!" Connie cried.

Dr. Gero stared at her.

"No," Connie said, her voice more quiet, but not any less firm. She was a lawyer in training. She had to put on her court face. "Don't take it out. It's– it's not dangerous. In fact, it's, it's a known condition on her mother's side, and—"

Dr. Gero grinned. Then he began to laugh. Connie stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Sorry, Connie," he chuckled. "Don't you worry. Your mother fully informed me about Kid's… condition, as you say. That was just a little joke, on my part. Maybe it was in poor taste."

Connie flushed. Kid was squirming now, sensing her discomfort, so she forced herself to relax. "Oh. Um, that's alright Dr. Gero. Sorry for yelling."

"Nothing to apologize for. Quite understandable," he said. "I'll confess, I'm still very fascinated by the whole concept. I'd love to know more, especially about how necessary the— gemstone, Priyanka called it?— is to Kid's development." He shuffled around some papers, and Connie got the sense that he was using all his professional restraint to keep from asking a dozen questions on how Gem biology worked. "I did mean what I said about it affecting the hand's growth, though. There's a lot of important muscles in there that the gemstone is displacing. Not to mention the stone looks quite heavy. The baby might have trouble lifting it until her arm strength has developed."

"How… how bad will it be?"

"I can't know for sure," the doctor said. "A physical examination and X-ray may provide us with more information, but we'll just have to monitor it over the long term."

Connie sighed. That was frustrating, but there was no way around it.

She held Kid out for Dr. Gero to hold. He took her with gentle and experienced hands, but that didn't seem to matter. As soon as the baby was pulled away from her guardian, she began to kick and squirm, doll dropping to the floor. When that accomplished nothing, the tears started.

"Shh, shh. This won't take long," Dr. Gero cooed, taking the baby's right hand and holding it close to his face for examination. He turned it from side to side, seeing how the facets glinted. The baby cried louder.

And then, quite suddenly, stopped.

"Well, that's a relief," Connie said. "She's usually pretty quiet, actually. But this is her first real time out of the house, so I guess she's still getting used to everything."

Dr. Gero said nothing. He'd turned his attention away from the baby, and was gazing slowly around the office.

"Dr. Gero…?" Connie asked.

He stared at her. "Connie? Connie Maheswaran?" He blinked at her, then at the baby he was holding. "I'm sorry, I just… lost track of what I was doing…"

"You were examining Kid's hand," Connie said.

"Oh. Oh, yes. Of course."

He shook his head, and carried on with the examination as if nothing had happened- pressing down on the gemstone, feeling the flesh around it. Kid didn't resist at all, her earlier fear completely gone.

As she watched, Connie fiddled with the Protector around her wrist. Maybe it was nothing, but…

But it kept happening. Connie took off Kid's clothes and diaper for the doctor to take her weight and height, and perform a more thorough physical examination of her entire body. Kid didn't appreciate the doctor's cold hands on her skin, and began to cry again. The tears lasted for less than a minute before they ceased, Dr. Gero again stopping with them, as though he forgot what he was doing. Connie considered not telling him, not knowing how he'd react. Maybe he'd freak out. Maybe he'd refuse to keep seeing her. But it wouldn't have been right, letting him continue with the examination without knowing the dangers.

It happened again when he got out the stethoscope. That was when Connie put her foot down. "Please, stop. Dr. Gero, please don't panic, but I think Kid's affecting your memories."

Thankfully, her Mom had been thoughtful in her paediatrician recommendation. Dr. Gero wasn't a man predisposed to alarm, and while understandably concerned by the revelation, he just took it in stride. He'd already been informed of the amnesia everyone had suffered in the aftermath of Kid's birth, so it didn't come as too much of a surprise. He even insisted that he didn't want to stop the appointment there.

"I can give you my Protector," Connie said, tapping at the bracelet. "So it won't happen again."

"I don't think that's necessary. The memory loss is contact based, you said?"

"Yes."

Dr. Gero smiled, and reached for a box sitting on his desk. He took out a pair of plastic gloves and pulled them on. "Then as long I wear these, we shouldn't have any more problems."

It was a good idea. And probably a very necessary one, because Kid still needed to get her vaccinations, and Connie did _not_ want to see what memory alterations could come from that.

When she got home, though, she'd have to tell everyone that they were back to wearing their Protectors at all times.

Just in case.

* * *

"And there you go," Steven said, pulling out of his kiss. "How's that feel?"

Centi responded with a long series of squeaks and clicks which, if he listened closely, sounded like, " _It feels wonderful. Thank you very much, Steven_."

"No problem," said Steven, patting Centi on the arm. And she _did_ have an arm, at least for now. She'd been getting a lot better at keeping them around longer. Or maybe Steven had been getting better at the healing. Or maybe they'd all been getting better together.

She pulled him into a hug. Steven laughed, hugging back. When he pulled away, he gave one last look over the sheaf of (crayon written) progress reports she'd given him. Everyone who could was encouraged to keep up-to-date records on their condition— if they were having trouble keeping their forms, or talking, or remembering things, or moving, or anything else that bothered them. Steven had gotten a lot better at reading the Gem language, and if he was ever stumped, he could always get Pearl or someone to help him. Still, he liked to check in verbally, just in case there was anything that had been missed. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?"

Centi shook her head. Clicking again, she said, " _We're all doing just fine._ "

He smiled. "Good."

His eyes swept over the spaceship, taking everything in. Nephry and Ritey were in the corner, playing on one of his old video-game consoles. They were getting really into it, based on the hisses and acid spittle. Biggs was splayed out on the floor, drawing incredibly well, despite her claws. Snowflake, who'd had her original form almost completely restored, was practicing staff drills in a nice spacious clearing. His newest patient Hawk Eye- or patients, rather, as she was a fusion- was lounging on a beanbag, preening her feathers.

It was amazing, seeing how far they'd come. And it filled him with hope that they'd be able to go even farther.

"Okay!" he called. "Did I miss anyone?"

A chorus of ' _no_ 's, squawks, and barks went up.

"Okaaay," he said. "If that really _is_ everyone, then I'll be off." He plucked a water bottle filled with spit out of his backpack, and placed it on the little table they'd set up by the door, next to a phone. "This is here if there's an emergency. And if something happens, don't be afraid to call! Or even if you just want to talk or hang out or—"

"Stop fussing!" Snowflake called, not even pausing from her staff drills.

Giggles went up all around. Steven blushed. He just liked making sure everyone was alright.

There was a little more in the way of banter and goodbyes, but finally Steven slipped out of the spaceship-come-rehabilitation center and began the trek back towards the warp pad. He savored the walk through the towering, ancient trees, despite the heat and humidity. It was relaxing, same way that car washing was.

Still, he couldn't dawdle. Connie and Kid would be back from the doctor's soon, and he still had one last appointment.

He reached the pad and warped out. He floated in the stream for a few moments, then reappeared in a huge, empty atrium.

It was Pink Diamond's palace. Or it had been, once. It was in ruins now. Destroyed walls and pillars, faded murals and tapestries. Dead leaves littered the floors.

Steven didn't like the place. He didn't like thinking about all the stuff that had happened there- the tyranny, the suffering, the deaths.

But it didn't matter how he felt.

"Jasper?" he called out.

There was no answer. Steven started down the familiar corridor towards Jasper's 'room', and called again. "Jasper!"

" _Here_." The word came as more as a grunt than anything, low and difficult to hear.

Steven came to the end of the corridor, turned the corner, and found Jasper. She was in her usual spot, curled up on a blanket at the foot of Pink Diamond's throne. She was getting up, though, resigned to his visits. Steven was glad. The throne room was long, and it would be nice to meet her halfway.

She was walking on two-legs, which was good, though her forearms still stretched and dragged on the floor. And she still had her eyes, and her fangs weren't too big.

"You look good," Steven said.

"I look _terrible_ ," Jasper said. Just to prove it, she pointed to a mirror that was leaning against a nearby wall.

Steven didn't try to argue the point, just changed topics. "Oh, that's pretty!" he said, going to examine the mirror. It was a full body one, with a nice silver frame, and barely any cracks in the glass. He'd never seen it before. "Did you get it at the dump?"

Jasper grunted a ' _yes'_.

When it had been first been built, Pink Diamond's stronghold must have been in the middle of pristine wilderness. Now it was on the outskirts of a human town. Jasper had begun making semi-regular visits to the local garbage dump, digging for things to decorate the place. It was a hobby she'd picked up from Amethyst, and a couple of times, Steven had caught himself wondering if collecting things was something of a quartz habit.

Jasper wasn't nearly as much as a pack-rat as Amethyst, though. She was far more selective, only bringing home things that particularly caught her eye. Bags of marbles, hand-made crafts, hair-clips, jewelry- pretty stuff like that. The most conversation Steven had ever gotten out of her was when she'd shown him a fake replica anime sword she'd found, and complained for nearly ten minutes about how useless it was.

(She'd still ended up keeping it, even mounting it on a wall.)

"I've got something for you," Steven said, reaching into his now quite-tattered cheeseburger backpack. He took out a paperback book, and held it out to Jasper. "Amethyst thinks you'll like it. It's about a cop— that is, a law enforcer— who's trying to solve a murder, but has to go against her commander's orders to do it."

Jasper took the book, turned it over in her massive, paw-like hands a couple times, then shrugged. She put it on the ground. She never showed much interest in the books he brought, but she'd been getting better at English, so she must've been reading them.

"Let's get this over with," she groused.

Steven never kissed Jasper's gem to heal it. He didn't even use his spit-soaked hand. Jasper didn't like people touching her, and he respected that. Instead he spat into a tissue, and let her rub it against her gem herself.

Her nose glowed bright. Across her body the green splotches of colour receded, replaced with her original orange. Her arms shortened, her face flattened, her horns shrank. She looked almost entirely like her old self again.

"Better?" Steven asked.

Jasper shrugged.

Steven groped around his mind for another conversation topic, but none came. The two of them didn't exactly have a lot in common— and what little they did wasn't particularly pleasant, Steven reflected, casting an eye towards the pristine pink throne.

The hall was a bit of a mess, and not because the haphazard collection of human debris. There were chips in the columns, long claw gouges in the floor tiles.

(The throne was unharmed, though. No matter what else happened, the throne was always kept clean.)

Steven sighed, and asked the necessary question. "Have you had any more attacks?"

"No."

"You can tell me if you have."

Jasper was silent.

Maybe it was pointless, but Steven still tried to get her to open up. "It's okay. Even Nephrite and Snowflake Obsidian still have trouble controlling themselves, sometimes. I leave them a bottle of my spit behind, as a precaution. I could do the same for you—"

Jasper growled, low in her throat, and Steven had to fight the instinct to summon his shield. "What does it matter? You'll still come and check on me in a week anyway."

Steven sighed again. Of course he would. It wasn't just to make sure her recovery was on track; Garnet, Lapis, and the others weren't comfortable giving Jasper as much freedom as she had. Completely withdrawing supervision was out of the question.

It would be so much better if she'd go and live at the spaceship with the others. At least there, she could have people to talk to, to help her. But Steven didn't even bother asking. Her answer wouldn't have changed.

Jasper had already turned her back on him, as she loped towards her blanket. She paused only to pick up the book and bring it with her.

"Alright," Steven said, quietly. "See you next time."

He turned and began back to the warp pad.

"Steven Quartz," Jasper said.

Steven stopped, looked back. "Yes?"

"How is the infant Spinel?"

"Kid?"

"Yes."

Steven blinked. He had mentioned Kid to Jasper a couple visits ago, but he hadn't really been sure if she'd been listening.

"She's doing well," he said. He tried to think of some milestone or moment he could share with Jasper that she'd appreciate. "She can be pretty loud."

Jasper didn't quite smile, but her face did… soften. "Good."


End file.
